The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Liriope muscari, which has been the variety denomination of ‘LIRJ’. Its market class is that of an ornamental plant ‘LIRJ’ is intended for use in landscaping and as a decorative plant.
The Liriope muscari variety ‘LIRJ’ was finally selected in 2002 in an Australian nursery in the state of New South Wales following a selection process carried out from 1999 to 2002 involving approximately 30000 seedlings of Liriope muscari. ‘LIRJ’ is a seeding selection from open pollinated Liriope muscari. ‘LIRJ’ was selected due to its medium-tall plant height combined with narrow-medium leaf width and dense foliage. ‘LIRJ’ was first propagated asexually by division in the state of New South Wales, Australia and has since between asexually propagated by division and micropropagation. The distinctive characteristics of the inventive ‘LIRJ’ variety are stable from generation to generation, clones of the variety produced by asexual reproduction maintain the distinguishing characteristics of the original plant.
‘LIRJ’ has an upright growth habit with a very strong shoot density whereas Liriope muscari has an upright to semi upright growth habit, tending to spread more, with a medium shoot density. ‘LIRJ’ has a tall plant height whereas Liriope muscari has a medium plant height (40-50 cm). ‘LIRJ’ has a narrow-medium leaf width whereas Liriope muscari has a board leaf width. ‘LIRJ’ has a thick leaf width whereas Liriope muscari has a medium leaf thickness.
An application for plant breeders' rights for variety ‘LIRJ’ has been lodged with the Australian Plant Breeders' Rights Office, and was first gazetted in 27 Mar. 2006 under Application No. 2006/037.